Come back to me
by akurokulover123
Summary: Axel fell in love with Roxas but Roxas is dying and when Axel learns this,it is to late. AkuRoku


AN: I own nothing just the story. I dont own any Characters and sorry for the miss spelling. I have a bad problem with my friend is helping me with this.  
>XxXxXx Come back to me XxXxXx Axel was laying on the ground by his favorite tree. He was in the exact spot that he met his lover. He was stareing at the stars when a blond with sea blue eyes sat down next to him and didnt say a word. Axel just stared at the strange Blond that had sat down next to him.<p>"Roxas" Was all the blond had said as he looked at Axel. Axel Smiled at the young boy.<br>"Axel, Got it memorized?" Axel looked back at the stars and stared in silance. The Roxas boy didnt seem to notice the Awkward silence. Suddenly Axel was pinned and kissed. He looked at the sand blond hair boy that was kissing him in complete and total shock. Soon afterwards Axel started to kiss Roxas back.

"Meet me here tomarrow at 7. No later then that" Roxas wispered and Axel nodded While the blond walked away. Axel walked home as happy as could be. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't going to think about it to much. When Axel got home he took a shower and went to bed thinking of the blond named Roxas.

The next day flew by fast and at 6:45 Axel had walked to the tree and sat down and waited. When the Large Clock tower in Twilight Town hit 7 Roxas had sat down by Axel. They talked, held hands, and kissed.

"Roxas, Why did you kiss me yesturday?" Axel questioned.

"Because, I like you" Roxas thought for a moment, "and dont say we don't know eachother when I sit behind you in all of our classes togather. Plus those lips are so irresitable." Roxas Anwsered. After that they stayed at the tree for sometime then when it was time to go they kissed good bye and went their own ways.

Everyday after that Roxas and Axel always met there and talked during school. Then one day Roxas stopped coming to school and stopped showing up at the tree. Axel started to get worried and somewhat depressed. He decided he would go to Roxas house. When Axel got there he knocked on the door of Roxas home. Roxas mom opened the door, She had been crying and still was.

"Hi, Is Roxas home?" Axel looked at the crying lady.

"He's in the hospital!" The lady cryed even more but Axel never said a word and just ran away from the house and sright to the hospital. When he got there he asked where Roxas room was at and when the lady at the front dest told him 501 He ran off to the elevator.

"501...501" Axel repeted this several times. When he got off the elevator he ran to room 501. He opened the door to find Roxas awake and stareing at Axel. Axel had tears running down his face.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Axel asked "What is wrong with you?"

" I have Cancer and I didn't tell you because I didnt want to worry you." Roxas said all this to Axel with a blank face. Axel sighed and stayed quite. " i'm sorry, I have known for a while now but they have tried everything. I'm Stage 4, The very last stage of cancer. I'm going to Die Axel, We just dont know when." Roxas was looking at the blanket now. Axel's eye's -The one's that had always been filled with love and joy around Roxas- Were now filled with Anger and Sorrow. Axel stayed quite till he left and before he left he gave Roxas a kiss and said I love you then left without another word.

Axel came back everyday and would always put a happy faceon just for Roxas. When he got home thought it was another story. Axel would break down crying when he got home.

One day when Axel was sitting down next to Roxas holding his hand, talking Roxas hugged Axel and whispered, " I love you" Axel cryed for the first time in front of Roxas.

" I don't want to lose you" Axel said through sobs. Roxas comforted him. "i love you too." Axel layed down next to Roxas in his bed and fell asleep. When he woke up he tried to wake Roxas up but the Blond wouldn't wake up. Axel knew he was gone but didn't want to belive it.

" Come back to me Please!" Axel was crying and begging. The doctor's had to pull Axel off of him and out of the room. Axel walked out of the hospital crying. After the funeral Axel fell into a deep depression and went to the tree where he first met Roxas. Axel stopped talking and always wen to that tree in memorie of him.

He found himself laying in the same spot where he met Him. He was stareing at the Star's doing the same thing he did when he met him. Axel never said a word to any of his friends after his funeral. Axel found no need to with Roxas gone there was only one thing to do and that was to live for Roxas and Roxas alone.


End file.
